Heaven's Angel
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: Sakura has died and has gone to Heaven where she discovers she can watch over her loved one: Sasuke. As times go by, she finds ways to communicate with him and her own talent in Heaven. She was in Heaven, where she was an Angel guiding Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I never knew there was a heaven. I never knew I would end up in heaven, this young. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. Didn't say goodbye to my family, friends… the world. And yet, up here I watch them, unable to tell them I still love them, unable to say goodbye, unable to speak to them.

_I was walking home, that day had been particularly colder than usual. Rain clouds above my head roared loudly and I covered my head with my school books. I walked quickly, abruptly thinking of Sasuke's handsome face. His pale face, dark eyes that seemed intimidating, tousled black hair, he was so intriguing. I glanced up at the sky as I felt a wet drop touch my nose; I shivered, feeling the chilly wind caress the end of my nose where it was wet. The shock of the chill triggered my reflex to touch my nose and my books fell in the puddle beneath me earlier on from the light rain._

_I sighed at myself and bent down to pick them up, grumbling to myself. I heard footsteps approach me and I smiled, thinking to myself that it would be Sasuke, arriving early to drop me off._

_I looked at up a familiar face that had greeted me. Itachi Uchiha. I wasn't very close to Sasuke's brother, but instinctively, I was polite._

"_Good afternoon, Itachi Sama!" I bowed to him, feeling my nerves taking over me. _

"_Afternoon, Sakura. I trust you had a good day?" The corner of his mouth pulled up a little to reveal his canine teeth. I nodded my head, feeling a little flattered._

"_Why don't we take a walk? I have a little favor of you to ask." His voice rung in my ears like soft chimes and I followed instantly. I was in no rush anyway to get home. I walked beside him, feeling a little bit awkward with the silence between us; he turned a few streets and finally came to a long stretch of road that was oddly deserted._

_He suddenly paused in his steps and I looked at him, we were standing on the moist grass covered by shrubs and trees. We were surrounded._

"_I've always like you, Sakura." I blinked at him, even more confused._

"_Huh…?"  
_

"_Are you a virgin?" I was taken aback, why was he asking these questions? The word suddenly triggered a memory of Sasuke on top of me; his quick, gruff pants on my face were hot. His bed smelt of fresh laundry._

_  
"N-no, I think I have to go now…" I trailed off, looking towards where we had come from. I took a sidestep away from him and Itachi quickly stepped in front of me, blocking me. I quickly looked around, the shrubs and trees were too thick to get through._

"_Wait, stay." I trailed my arm with his cold finger tips, raising goose bumps all over. His hand suddenly grasped on my arm and he pulled me closer, he was crushing my bones in his hand! I suddenly brought up my other hand and flung it towards him. He twisted me around abruptly and pulled me in his tight embrace that felt like an anaconda's._

_I cringed as I felt Itachi's lips pressed hard against mine, his tongue parted my lips and I felt his hot breath inside of me. I squealed and pushed away from him; Itachi pulled me back and pressed me to the ground, ripping off my shirt and pants._

_Sasuke, what would Sasuke think of me? Sweet Sasuke… lovely Sasuke, my love. I felt a surge of pleasure rush inside of me as I felt Itachi enter; I shrieked even more and was suddenly gagged with my shirt. The chilly wind caressed me tighter and stronger, I didn't want this. I couldn't do this. _

_Itachi pulled away from me and I knew it was the end as soon as I felt nothing after he punched me out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**My life**_

It was a month and four days before my death and it was a hot day; my hand was in Sasuke's. Our palms both sweated but we didn't' care, we clenched tighter. Why? That day was our one year anniversary. I felt like I was connected more with him now, even though I thought that was impossible because I loved him as much as I could already.

We walked back and stepped into his air-conditioned house, the cool hair hit me welcomingly and I smiled at the familiarity of his house's smell.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered softly, touching my nose with his and sighing contently, at the same time squeezing my hand. I loved Sasuke's personality, cool, calm and collected.

"Origami," I kissed his cool lips, smiling. Despite my culture, I was no good at origami; Sasuke on the other hand was an expert. He had jars filled with stars, paper cranes and hearts on his shelves. I pulled away but he pulled me back, placing his hand on the back of my head and kissing me more.

I pulled away reluctantly, grinning at him as he let out a little disappointed groan.

"Your brother's home," I nodded at Itachi's door and walked to Sasuke's room where I spun myself on his chair while attempting to fold a paper star.

I took a long whiff of Sasuke's typical boy smell; I would only need to stay in his room with him to call this heaven.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my body from behind and I heard him smile into my ear then kissing my neck lightly.

"I want you now," He complained softly, pouting his lips a bit. Who knew Sasuke could be this immature? I held up my completed, demented star up to Sasuke and he gave a low chuckle, taking it out of my hands and then kissing them.

He placed the star in my jar on his table, each time the layer of stars became neater and better looking. He came over to me and kissed my head as I checked his homework. I stared at his elegant handwriting neatly written across the lines and I felt jealousy rush through me, why was Sasuke so perfect?

"Come on, we better get to school," The fourth period was about to start and we would already be late. I took Sasuke's hand and walked out the door, pulling him with me. I was abruptly blocked as I had accidentally knocked into a rather sturdy body, I looked up and flushed in my face.

"Forgive me, Itachi Sama," I bowed deeply to show my apologies and the corner of his mouth lifted, showing a bit of teeth. His eyes seemed kind.

"No, my apologies, I wasn't aware that you were over." As kind and friendly as Itachi was, I was never really comfortable being around him, even when Sasuke was near me for comfort.

I smiled –although it felt like a grimace- and quickly looked down at my feet as I pulled Sasuke with me.

It was the usual when we reached school, we would sit down and do our work although we didn't really pay attention as we passed notes to each other, asking ourselves what was wrong.

_You seem quiet today, anything concerning?_

I felt a pang of worry inside of me, however it was quickly override with envy at his neat writing. I quickly scrawled back.

_No, just the usual; Naruto is getting on my nerves again. He's all chatter. _ I passed it back to him and grimaced a little.

_Would you like me to talk to him? He isn't harassing you is he? He looks like he wants to touch you every time he sees you._

My eyebrows pulled together and I scoffed a little, glancing up at the whiteboard to keep track of what was happening.

_No he doesn't, we're just friends. Even Naruto said he didn't want anything to happen between us._

Sasuke gave a little chuckle as he read over it, I frowned at him as that wasn't the reaction I'd expect.

_Hn, that's what you think._

I finally gave up as I read his last words, affirming his belief in the issue. I glanced back at the whiteboard and quickly scribbled down anything I had missed out, my insides churning as Sasuke smirked to himself out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm bored," I sighed as I flopped back on Sasuke's bed, surprisingly exhausted from walking back to his house from school. He came and sat next to me, the bed bouncing a little as he placed himself. He lay down gently, his soft hair falling on his head and mystical eyes staring at me. I wriggled closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips, our chaste kiss suddenly turned passionate and hard. Sasuke rolled on top of me, propping himself on his elbows so he was careful not to squash me. His cool lips traced down to my collar bone and to my shoulder, I sighed in pleasure and grasped his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Before I knew it, Sasuke was inside me and the familiar pleasure of happiness and bliss rushed over me before a second was up, I was careful not to make too much noise but this time I couldn't help it. I gave one loud moan and let myself relax, feeling even more great about everything.

Sasuke stared at me in wonder as if I had done something wrong.

"What?" I asked, blinking at him.

"I never heard you _that _loud before," He smirked and I flushed, kissing him to distract him from the thought. He kissed me harder and we were at it once again.

I opened my eyes slowly as I got used to the heaviness of the light entering my eyes, sunshine on my exposed body felt glorious and warm, although it started to burn me a bit. I looked around and then my eyes fell on Sasuke's serene face, still fast asleep, breathing ever so lightly that I could only see his chest move a few centimeters. I laughed to myself mentally, holding my smile so that I wouldn't make any loud noise. I pulled my hands out of the sheet and held it near Sasuke's eyes, moving slowly so that I had several of his eyelashes in my fingers. I tugged at it and his eyelids were out of place so that I could see his irises and pupils. I laughed to myself loudly as his eyes opened, I then regretted it as I saw his expression.

A hard, lazy stare. That always meant he couldn't have gotten much sleep.

"You are irritating, Sakura. Go to sleep where you won't be so annoying," He gave a quick, true smile and grabbed my body, hugging me close to him until I felt more than comfortable. He gave a quick kiss on my neck to indicate that he was joking about the statement he made, and as he wished, I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was the middle of the day on a bright weekend. The bed was getting too hot for my liking so I quickly slipped out, looking at Sasuke who was now sprawled out on the other side, breathing deeply now. I tiptoed out and walked to the kitchen where I helped myself to some soy milk, Itachi waited for me there.

I froze at the sight of him and he waved for me to continue on.

"I don't mean to disturb you," He smiled at me and glanced at the soy milk bottle. I continued to put it back and gulp it down, my throat was burning.

"You two having fun up there?" He gave an Uchiha smirk and I flushed deeply, uncomfortable about him knowing that we had a sex life. I ignored his question, gave a quick smile at him and tittered out the kitchen back to Sasuke's room where I would proceed to plait his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Looking down**_

When I flew to Heaven, it wasn't as I had expected. It wasn't a busy place, but it was neither deserted. Just the right amount of people here and a plus side, I was beautiful. Literally. I had glanced at myself in the mirror where my appeared stunned me, it was exactly as I had always wanted me to be.

Although I was not surprised that we didn't have any sort of the halos or wings on our backs, but I was surprised at how amazing everyone looked. I stared at myself in wonder. I had curly, waist length hair, long eyelashes, fair and clear skin, and my eyes… my eyes, I was _mesmerized _in them. Although I had no eyeliner or mascara on –or any make up actually- I had a clear black outline of my eyes, not too thick but just enough to highlight my emerald green eyes that seemed to have a watery effect to it. My body was voluptuous, I had curves, the whole thing, a chest, perfect hips and perfect legs.

I didn't know where I could get new clothes, so I guess I was stuck with these. I tugged at my dress and looked at it in the mirror, it was a plain white-creamy dress that had loose frills at the end, the straps crossed over at the back and I could tie a small bow at the back with a ribbon just under my chest. My dress dropped just a few inches above my knee and that led my eyes to my shoes, my shoes were white as well with a few glittery sequin like things implanted on it. I held up my foot at different angles, they were high heels, not too high, not too small so they would look ugly. The straps wrapped and criss crossed over themselves up until halfway of the back of my shins. Jeez, Heaven liked a lot of bows on me.

I took a step, and stumbled a little. Not because of my shoes, but because I felt so light. One step felt like I was jumping underwater, but _lighter. _My instincts took over me and I leapt, wind weaved through my hair and made it billow out behind me, I didn't land until a few seconds later and I breathed heavily, a little overwhelmed. The feeling was _extravagant. _I began to run, feeling adrenaline rush through me –was that possible in Heaven?- and I jumped with a higher force of energy, I could hear the wind roar in my ears and I smiled, closing my eyes and holding my arms out by my side.

I landed again and I prepared to jump again when a deep voice interrupted me.

"You'll never get sick of it, so you don't have to use up all of your excitement now," I looked around to see a boy around the same age –maybe older?- stand some distance away from me. He looked at me with intense eyes, I lowered my arms and walked up to him, still smiling from the feeling.

"When did you come?" The boy asked, he had milky eyes, his long hair was tied loosely at the back, some of it falling out onto his shoulder. His fashion was odd, he had a flannelette shirt with a tie tied loosely around his neck. He had casual, but formal looking jeans on with sneaker type shoes on.

"Um, just then I think… I don't really remember anything before I was flying," I smiled widely at him, he showed no sign of happiness at my new discovery and I quickly retreated. There was a bit of silence so I decided to break it.

"Haruno, Sakura," I extended my fair hand to him and he took it gently.

"Hyuuga, Neji." I smiled as he shook my hand, there was something familiar about him.

"So uh, how did you get here?" Neji gave a little small smile again to make me more comfortable about asking these questions. He started to walk so I followed him.

"Came here myself around half a year ago. No one really liked me, I was a failure in my family, overtook by my younger cousin." He shrugged and sighed a little, putting his hands in his pocket.

I didn't think I had the guts to ask how he killed himself, so I left it. Although a really strong familiarity popped into my head.

"You?" He turned towards me and I instantly remembered.

"Murder," I said quietly, my insides churning as I said the word. Neji smiled sympathetically at me and he sat down on the soft ground. I looked around confused and sat down as well, he touched the ground with his slender finger and the ground shifted as if it was liquid. Neji stood up again and pointed to the shifting ground.

"You can see what's happening back down on Earth, I'm sure you'd like to know what's going on." He said no more and walked away as I watched him, he then broke into what looked like a sprint and disappeared right through a wall! I drew my attention back to the shifting ground and saw my darling Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I gasped and glanced at the calendar that hung on the wall, it was three days after my murder and on the table I saw breaking news that stated a girl was found dead, disembodied. My insides tightened and I could feel bile rising in my throat, I quickly pushed it back down and concentrated on Earth.

Itachi –the bastard- placed a hand, the murderous hand on Sasuke's shoulder, reassuring him softly with his words of comfort. I growled and stared at Sasuke's handsome face, I would never be able to touch it again…

After Itachi had left Sasuke, he sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair. Several tear drops suddenly fell in my cupped hands placed on my lap as I saw his face. Wounded and broken he was, there was no mistaken that those tears that fell from his face were true. He bit his lip quite hard as he tried to control his outburst, he blinked out the tears that blurred his vision and stood up, pacing his room and taking short quick breaths as he lost his control. He let out a loud sob and tugged at the front of his collar, he then moved to his desk and placed his hands on the corner, crouching over his desk and letting his tears fall in my jar of stars.

I felt my emotions boiling inside me, my heart throbbed to see Sasuke like this, throbbed to know that I wouldn't, couldn't be there for him. To reassure him that everything would be fine, that I would return to him once more.

"Sakura…" His lips moved, but no voice was heard. He took my perfect star in his hands and screwed his eyes up, opening them again his eyes were redder and more blurred with tears. "No…no, NO!" He threw his fist down on the table making a huge thump and I flinched at the shock.

"Sasuke!" I called out his name loudly instinctively as I crouched over the image now, I suddenly started to realize that image gradually began to fade away under me. It faded away so slowly until it completely disappeared.

"NO!!" I gripped at the soil, moving my hands through it to somehow miraculously bring it back.

"No, no, no, no," I blubbered to myself as more tears ran down my face and onto my hands, I gave up. I gave up and lay on the ground, I lay there crying. Others seemed to think it was normal as they didn't give me any particular attention.

"No…"I whispered to myself, my voice rung in my ears as I felt the cold tears running faster down.

As I lay there, I fell asleep. And when I fell asleep, I had my first dream in Heaven.

_Sasuke was sleeping usually, lightly and unmoving. I stepped towards him, still feeling the light sensation of Heaven upon me. I was still an angel. I approached him slowly, not too quickly that time would go faster but I couldn't contain myself. I was beside Sasuke in a second and he awoke. He stood up at the sight of me and looked at me in relief and yet in disbelief._

"_Sakura!" He opened his mouth to say more, although he didn't seem to find the right words._

"_Sasuke, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," I smiled at him, although I did not want to say that at all to him. I had wanted to tell him about how I entered Heaven, and how I saw him._

"_Sakura…" Once again he couldn't find the words he wanted and I had suddenly felt a pulling sensation in my body. I gasped and he took a step towards me, afraid of what was happening to me._

"_I… I think I have to go," I stammered, not believing it myself._

"_No! Don't! Sakura!" I ignored him, wanting to fit every word I wanted to say to him before I went._

_  
"Sasuke, I love you. I love you so much, I love you." I was crying now as I saw myself fade away. "Don't forget me, I love you." I touched his chest where his heart was and I stepped towards him, kissing him on the lips. Although I couldn't feel anything at all._

"_Don't cry Sasuke, I will come back one day. To see you again. I'm always watching you in Heaven, I _will _be with you!" Before Sasuke could answer, I had faded away._

_And I woke up._

I shot up, it was still bright daylight and I looked around. Still in the same spot, although Neji sat beside me once more.

"Neji! I-I Sasuke! Th- I want to see him again!" I made frantic hand gestures, not even knowing at what I wanted to say. I was still overwhelmed by everything.

"You can't let your emotions take over you so much, otherwise your image of Earth will disappear – temporarily of course. You have to regain yourself until you can see it again. Breathe in and out," I did as I was told and almost instantly felt relaxed. Neji than took my hand and pressed it against the soft soil, a shimmering image hovered and then shifted into a clear image of Sasuke at night time. He was sitting at his desk even though it was three in the morning.

He quickly tore a piece of paper from a exercise book and scrawled messily for the first time.

_I saw Sakura. I saw her in my dream. She had come to me from Heaven and she told me that she was watching me, she told me she loved me and she told me to not forget her. She told me she was fine and that she would come back to me one day._

_She was fine._

_And she came from Heaven._

I gaped at the image and turned to Neji.

"I had visited Sasuke?" I whispered, my breathing grew heavier.

And Neji nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gifts and signs**_

_I miss you so much, Sakura. _I jerked up and looked around, no one but Neji sat close to me. I decided to ignore it and continued to attempt to bring back up images of Earth.

_I don't know what to do now, I have… no idea. _I looked at Neji again and pulled my eyebrows together, Neji looked up at me confused as well.

"What…?" Neji smiled at me.

"I can hear it too, don't worry."

"Hear what? What is it? _Who _is it?" I looked around, several more people were walking.

"You're quite early to discover thoughts." Neji sighed as if it was going to be long and troublesome. "There's always one person who you love truly, right? In Heaven, that's never going to change. You'll always be thinking of them, seeing them and wanting them, that's not gong to change. Soon you'll be able to _hear _them, mentally." Neji gave a quick smile as another thought of Sasuke's popped up.

"So how come I can only hear some?"

"Your brain blocks out some." I hesitated, Heaven was oddly confusing.

"So how come _you _can hear them too?" A wide smile broke out of Neji and he chuckled softly to himself.

"The great thing about Heaven, we have _gifts._" His tone dropped as he said the last word and I suddenly got chills of excitement.

"Such as you hearing other people's thoughts _in _Heaven?"

"Correct. I can also _change and detect _people's mood. You're feeling excitement aren't you?" He grinned at me once more and I was taken aback. That was cool.

"Do you know my gifts?" I asked excitedly, propping myself up to face him. He chuckled once more.

"No, but at this rate. You'll be able to discover them soon." Neji hesitated and I waited. "Come with me, I want to see if you can do it," He stood up and I followed instinctively. He brought me to a wall, the wall where he had disappeared behind before. His warm, firm hand touched mine and he hesitated a little, shaking his head he took it again and brought it back up. He held it next to the wall and I felt a tingling sensation as well as a cool breeze, as if the wall didn't existed.

"Touch it." I shifted my hand closer and touched the wall, I felt a very cold feeling run up my fingers and down my spine and before I knew it, my whole hand went through, a freezing and numbing sensation ran up my arm and I quickly pulled away.

"What _is _that?" I turned towards Neji and he smiled at me proudly.

"The gate to Earth," My mouth dropped. Did this mean I could _visit _Sasuke?

"Sasuke…"

"All you have to do, is walk through that. When you want to come back… well, you can jump can you?" Neji winked at me and ran through the wall, I watched in awe as he disappeared behind. He looked so graceful and light, lighter than _me._ I waited for a few minutes until I regained myself, then I edged towards the wall and I stepped right up to it until my nose touched it. I took one quick breath and jumped at the wall. The world suddenly rotated, as if the wall came from up above instead of from the side.

Cold wind rushed around me, billowing my hair to the side. And there was Sasuke's house, his brown roof top. Then the thought hit me, how was I going to _land? _His house grew closer and closer, I panicked quickly, flapping my hands everywhere to stop me going so fast. Then I had miraculously landed, _softly. _ My body swooped down and brought itself back up so that I landed on my feet, I wasted no time. I swiftly jumped to Sasuke's room, the dress flowing around my thighs. Then I saw him, I saw Sasuke. My darling Sasuke, I walked up to him high heels making soft clicking noises on his floorboards. Sasuke had his head between his knees that hung over his bed, his hands running through his hair. He brought his head back up and I saw his eyes were red and bloodshot with dark rings under his eyes. Sleep deprivation.

"Sasuke!" I cried out, although he did not widen his eyes in my presence, he did not flinch at the shock… nor did he do _anything._ I stepped towards him again, holding out my arms to embrace him.

"Sasuke?" My eyes started to well up, why was he ignoring me? "Sasuke!" I stepped forward again and touched his face, only that my hand would go _through. _I could feel a quick sensation of warmth touch my hand as it passed through.

Oh yeah. I was an angel from Heaven, how could I possibly touch him?

I went over to Sasuke's bed and sat down cautiously, afraid I was going to fall through, but I didn't. I sat next to Sasuke and examined his face, still dark rings, bloodshot eyes, pale, pale face. Still the same.

"Sasuke… why? Why can't you see me, I'm right here!" Pathetic, more tears streamed down. Sasuke showed no recognition of me and I touched his hair, of course my hand just right through. I missed the warmth of his body and his cold hands and lips.

_Sakura? If you can hear me… I have a weird sensation in my body. Are you near me? I can hear your voice in my head every second of the day and I can't get it out. _

"Yes, I can hear you Sasuke. Come on, I'm right here!" I readjusted myself on the bed, hopeful that he'll recognize me. He stood up and I followed him, still hopeful that he'll know I'm watching him, that I'm right next to him.

He stood next to his radio and I growled.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, come on, I'm _here._" I bashed his radio angrily and it instantly turned on. Sasuke glanced at it cautiously, pulling his eyebrows together.

_But if I still believe you love me, maybe I'll survive._

_So I tell myself, you're coming home, like you've done a million times._

_And if it's alright, I'll still be loving you._

_But if I still believe you love me, maybe I'll survive._

_So I tell myself you're coming home, like you've done a million times._

_Coz I can't break it to my heart._

Did I just turn on the radio? Sasuke took a step back aghast and supported himself by placing his hands on the table, bowing his head and breathing heavily. The music continued to play and he walked over to it and quickly turned it off. I stood looking at the radio, I had… turned it on. I lifted my hand to look at it, the paleness and smoothness of it intrigued me for a second then I turned back to Sasuke, determined to give him a sign. It was too late as Sasuke quickly stumbled out the door, he was distressed. He snatched his jacket off his door and walked out of the door in the cold weather. I quickly followed, my dress flowing out beside me.

"Sasuke, wait!" I slapped myself mentally, not being to help calling out to him even though he couldn't hear me. I quickly jumped so it was faster, I glided swiftly by his side. And then, a quick gust of wind followed me. I landed and the wind stopped, I jumped again and the wind picked up speed as I flew past Sasuke. I landed and it stopped. I was the wind. I began to jump again, circling Sasuke as did the wind.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, readjusting his jacket and continued to walk, glancing around cautiously. I picked up speed and flew to the trees, gusts of wind flew everywhere and Sasuke once again stopped in his tracks.

_Sakura…? _

"Yes, yes! I'm here." I flew to him, the wind pushed Sasuke's hair all over his face. God, he was so sexy. I stopped in front of face as he stared in front of him, bewildered. He was staring at me… I lifted my hand and caressed his face, warmth touched my nerves and I shivered out of pleasure.

He then continued to walk, passing through me and I sighed, sending him signs were getting tedious. I flew again in all directions around Sasuke, he didn't seem to care or notice but continued to walk, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Then with one great push, I flew through Sasuke and back to Heaven where down below I could see Sasuke look up at me. Look up me, the angel who was flying to Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dreams and Neji**_

I touched the ground with my palm and an image shimmered to focus, Sasuke was sitting down on the park bench in the light drizzle. I lay on the ground and stared at the picture and watched him, slowly I felt my eyes droop as I watched his too. And before I knew it, I was out.

_I opened my eyes sleepily, sunlight poured into my eyes and I felt my irises squeeze my pupils narrower. I stretched my hand out as usual to hold a part of Sasuke, I was greeted gently by Sasuke placing his fingers in mine and I smiled. I sat up and realized I was sitting on the bench that Sasuke was on when I was watching him._

"_Sasuke?" I smiled. "Finally, I can touch you, I can feel you." I clasped my fingers around his and his smile shone at me._

"_You came back Sakura, I'm glad. I've missed you too much. I don't think you in my dream is even enough for me," he frowned at me and I smiled at him reassuringly._

"_As I promised," My chuckle sounded like wind chimes in my ears. "Didn't you get my signs?"_

"I felt you in the wind, Sakura."

"_I am the wind Sasuke, I'm sending you signs everyday. And as I said, I'm watching over you,"_

"I'm glad that you are, I don't know how to cope with it… are you really in my dream?"

"Yes, I don't know how though." I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He placed his hand behind my head and pressed harder on me. I felt something wet running down on my face, whether it was my tears or his, I didn't care. I was too happy to let this moment go.

_  
"Sakura, you've changed." He held my hands and glanced at my new body, my new clothes and my new face._

"_But you can never be more beautiful than this," He kissed my forehead and I leaned against his chest, his heart beat echoed in my ears and I smiled._

_I pulled away from Sasuke and glanced down to see if I still sat on the bench, but when I looked up, Sasuke was gone. My dream filled with silence, the crisp, brown leaves on the tree didn't rustle, all I could hear was the heavy rain coming down on me. The pitter patter of it falling down on the ground disturbed me and I stood up, looking around for me. My big curls turned into waves and fell straight._

"_Sasuke…?" _

Like my dream, I opened up my eyes sleepily, the sunlight poured into my eyes and I felt my irises contract my pupils. Even though I knew he wasn't here, I reached my hand up and flexed my fingers, waiting for his soft hand to touch mine. I let my hand fall by my side, angry and upset that I couldn't touch Sasuke.

I propped myself up, remembering that Sasuke was still in the image. I looked down on it and saw he was wide awake, he must've woken up.

_I saw you again in my dream Sakura… was that really you? _

"Seems like your gift would be reaching him in dreams," I jumped at Neji's soft and low voice.

"Down in Earth… I also happened to be the _wind. _And when I hit Sasuke's radio, it turned on when he didn't even touch it."

"Hah, what a gifted angel you are." Neji's voice chimed in my ears, especially when he had said angel.

"Where do you always go? You seem to disappear so abruptly and then reappear out of nowhere." Neji gave a swift smirk and beckoned me to stand up. I followed him to the wall and he took my hand uncomfortably. He then ran towards the wall and I followed quickly, we both fell from the sky, heavy rain seemed to be falling out from the sky but we weren't affected by it.

Adrenalin filled my body even though we had landed, he still continued to hold my hand and he jumped, higher and longer than I could.

"Let's see your special talent, Sakura." He gave a handsome smile and I pushed off with him, forceful winds followed me which helped us to jump a longer distance.

"Stop here," Neji gently landed along with me and let go of my hand. We had stopped in front of a hospital and I blinked blankly, Neji began to walk as did I.

He walked so confidently as if he knew the way around, but of course he did because this was always where he had disappeared to. He led me up a few floors and to a door that seemed like all the rest. He entered and I hesitated, unsure if I wanted to see what or who was behind it. But I gathered myself together and followed.

My eyes instantly fell on a very attractive girl, her eyelashes were long, I couldn't see her eye colour but judging from her hair colour, it would most likely be the same chocolate brown. Her hair was let down that fell to her shoulders, a beautiful brown colour. She had a cute face, small and pale and her arms were placed up in front of her on top of the hospital sheets. She had a tube along the bottom of her nose and a drip connected to her arm. Several cords connected from her body to a heart monitor where it suddenly began to race faster, not too fast though.

Neji smiled at me.

"She senses me." Neji touched walked over to the heart monitor and touched it, the monitor's jumpy beep gradually calmed down to a constant beat.

"I can control her heart." I didn't know what to say, I was too overwhelmed by Neji and the cute girl.

"Her name's Ten Ten," his tone dropped to a soft whisper and he touched her hair, of course his fingers passed through her. "Even though she's in a coma, and I want her in Heaven. I know it's best for her to stay here, and I'm helping her by keeping her heart a steady beat until she wakes up. That's my gift."

"She's in a coma?"

"Yes, just so happens I can enter her subconscious mind as well." He sighed heavily and looked sadly at her; she looked around a year or two younger than him.

"The only thing I can do for her is keep her alive, it's the least I owe her."

"What?" I was confused.

"It was late at night and I was dropping Ten Ten home, see, we were dating back then and she always snuck around at my place. There were hardly any cars on the road, I was driving. As we crossed the traffic lights, something big and heavy hit us from the side- my side. We didn't even see the truck hit us, it had no headlights on." I gasped out of shock.

"Evidently, I didn't survive but Ten Ten did. She didn't submerge into a coma though when that happened. They say around a month ago she did, just like that. She had just collapsed in the school, and I think it was my fault." He looked down at her, his eyes sparkled from a tear welling up, although he pulled himself together and his eyes were back to normal. Why couldn't I do that?

"I had discovered a new gift then, I could enter her mind. Just for a few minutes though, I wouldn't be able to say anything, but I could do actions. But when I had just discovered it, I instinctively drew into her body and when I came out, she fell to the floor." Neji hesitated, as if he wondered to tell me the next bit. "So all I can do now is to control her beating heart until she awakes one day, I don't want her to be so hopeful just to see me even though I caused this. And she knows it as well.

"Wouldn't this be cheating death?" Neji glanced at me and smiled with a hint of proudness.

"In a way, I assume." We both stood there in silence, a tad awkward for me as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I should leave you two now," I smiled politely and he smiled back.

"Yes, don't make wind in the hospital, remember this is indoors." His chiming laugh sent tingles in my body and I laughed too. I walked out the door and looked around, finding the exit.

As I stepped outside I hesitated, some weird feeling was going through me. What was it? I couldn't put a finger on it. I numbered down the feelings I had currently felt in Heaven and came to one which seemed most plausible.

Oh no.

I had a crush on Neji.


End file.
